L'Injustice, tu connais ?
by Klotz
Summary: Ne pas recevoir d’Amour, existe t il pire souffrance… ? L’Injustice…Elle existe, Elle nous entoure, Elle nous emprisonne, Elle nous poursuit… Haruno Sakura, pauvre orpheline souillée, servante maltraitée, enfant seule…Malgré cela, elle Lui tient tête…
1. Chapter 1

**Autrice : Maiko-San**

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce texte.**

**Rating : T**

**C'est un UA dans un monde réel et les personnages sont OOC.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Ne pas recevoir d'Amour, existe-il pire souffrance… ?

**L'Injustice**…**Elle** existe, **Elle** nous entoure, **Elle** nous emprisonne, **Elle** nous poursuit…

Haruno Sakura

Pauvre orpheline souillée, servante maltraitée, enfant seule…

Cette adolescente n'a jamais tué personne, et pourtant elle souffre, comme si quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur…

Elle n'a jamais blessé personne, alors qu'elle, par contre, a subit maints coups et blessures…

Elle n'a jamais insulté personne, alors qu'elle serait peut-être l'une des seules à en avoir le droit…

Elle vit au milieu de la richesse, mais n'a pas le droit d'y goûter…

Elle n'a jamais été aimée par personne, alors qu'elle le mériterait plus que certains autres…

Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?

Parce qu'**elle **ne l'accepterez pas…

Malgré cela, elle **lui **tient tête…

**L'Injustice**…**Elle** existe, **Elle** nous entoure, **Elle** nous emprisonne, **Elle** nous poursuit…

Haruno Sakura

Pauvre orpheline souillée, servante maltraitée, enfant seule…

* * *

**Prologue bouclé !!**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autrice : Maiko-San**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne rien en publiant ce texte...**

**Rating : T**

**[C'est un UA dans un monde réel et les personnages sont OOC...**

**L'Injustice, tu connais ?**

De grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattaient violemment sur les pavés d'une des nombreuses rues de Kakyo. En cette nuit fraîche et particulièrement sombre, les rares passants qui habituellement restaient flâner un peu sur la place, les uns harcelant les jolies femmes en leur proposant des plans des plus farfelus, les autres, fins soûles, essayant tout simplement de retrouver où ils logeaient, ayant momentanément perdu la notion d'orientation, s'étaient hâtés de rentrer chez eux, au chaud. Enfin, c'était le cas pour certain d'entre eux…

Dans cette même rue, une adolescente était recroquevillée contre le mur sal d'un vieux bâtiment. Celui-ci était envahi de tags et d'affiches en tout genre. Ses cheveux roses collés à son visage étaient fins et soyeux. Le vert émeraude de ses yeux semblait avoir perdu de son éclat d'antan, révélant ainsi une blessure intérieure, profondément ancrée dans son âme. Son visage couvert de sang n'améliorait pas l'état de son corps déjà meurtri. Divers hématomes le parcouraient. Enfin, du sang séché sortait d'une blessure assez profonde sur son bras gauche et sa jambe droite semblait être en mauvais état. Les larmes du ciel, devenues maintenant encore plus abondantes qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant, se mêlaient à la détresse des siennes. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Elle s'empara d'une couverture rapiécée, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle et s'en recouvra à l'aide de ses mains frêles. Ensuite, elle saisit un porte-clés qui reposait parmi divers autres objets qui jonchaient le sol et le fixa intensément, comme si il avait pu, d'un simple regard, la transporter dans un monde meilleur… Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, ces choses-là n'arrivaient que dans les films… Enfin, d'après ce que disait les gens… Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un seul… Frigorifiée, elle rangea le porte-clés dans la seule poche de son pantalon qui n'était pas encore troué et enfouit ses mains sous la couverture. La fille aux cheveux roses se força à fermer les yeux et, malgré les intempéries et la faim qui la tiraillait, elle s'endormit, impatiente d'échapper à cette situation si misérable et insupportable qu'était la sienne.

Lorsque l'aube pointa son nez au-dessus de la ville, sa douce lumière se découpant à la forme des maisons, il illumina le visage de l'adolescente qui ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Mécontente, elle pesta contre l'astre solaire qui avait osé la réveiller. Elle soupira tout en se dégageant de la vieille couverture. Sa nuit avait été trop courte à son goût… Mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire… Pourquoi était-ce arrivé sur elle… À ce moment-là, elle se surprit à penser au fait qu'elle aurait tant voulu que tout cela soit arrivé à une autre. La jeune fille se détesta d'envisager une telle chose si égoïste… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait surmonter cette épreuve au bout d'un certain temps, mais quand aurait-il été pour une autre fille… Il ne fallait plus y penser, aller de l'avant, mais avant toute chose, enlever les traces de cet acte au combien abominable qui hantait et hanterait sûrement encore son corps jusqu'à la fin de son existence… Elle se redressa, grimaçante… Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle était blessée…

Pressée de se débarrasser de la saleté qui s'était imprégnée dans la fibre de ses vêtements, car il fallait l'avouer, elle dégageait une odeur plutôt nauséabonde, elle en avait presque effacé cet « évènement » de sa mémoire… D'un pas boitillant, elle sortit de la ruelle et s'aventura dans la ville, serrant son bras gauche de sa main droite.

A cette heure-ci, comme elle s'y attendait, tout le monde dormait encore et le calme régnait en maître. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la jeune fille ne voulait pas dormir plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un la voit et la prenne en pitié. Son amour propre en prendrait un sacré coup, elle ne supporterait pas.

Après trente minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin à destination. Bien que cela faisait déjà seize ans qu'elle connaissait ce lieu, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi émerveillée à chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Elle laissa son regard se promener d'un bout à l'autre de l'endroit, comme pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Une magnifique cascade où s'écoulait un filet d'eau aussi transparent que du verre se dressait devant elle, descendant d'une haute falaise et entouré d'arbres verts. C'était d'une incroyable beauté, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se jeta à l'eau. La fraîcheur du liquide sur sa peau la fit légèrement frissonner, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se laver, se délester de ces impuretés, pour essayer d'oublier cet instant de souffrance, de désespoir et de détresse, même si elle savait que cela n'était pas possible, qu'il resterait probablement gravé pour toujours dans son esprit.

Ses blessures nettoyées par l'eau, elle s'attaqua au nettoyage fastidieux des ses habits. Un quart d'heure de dur labeur plus tard, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à faire partir les traces de sang sur ses vêtements, elle s'accorda un moment de baignade. Ensuite, elle se rhabilla, car ses affaires qu'elle avait suspendues à l'arbre le plus proche, étaient maintenant sèches et s'allongea sous un immense chêne, probablement le plus vieux de toute la forêt. Elle observa le ciel, les nuages, le soleil… Le soleil ?

« Merde… »

Elle se leva d'un bond et, ignorant la douleur qui élançait son bras et sa jambe, l'adolescente commença à courir en direction de la ville. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant un grand manoir un peu à l'écart de Kakyo. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le portail, haletant. Puis, après avoir respirer un bon coup, elle poussa les immenses grilles de fer rouillées qui protégeaient l'habitation de quelconques voleurs ou autres inconvénients. Celles-ci firent un grincement si aigu qu'il aurait pu en réveiller un mort. Elle s'avança dans l'allée de graviers, traversant le jardin d'une beauté incomparable mêlant habilement toutes les couleurs de fleurs entre elles, pour arriver à destination, la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de revenir ou si il serait préférable de rebrousser chemin, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser place à une femme d'environ trente ans.

_« Trop tard…_

- Ah, te voilà enfin toi ! Où étais-tu encore passée ?! Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, la vaisselle ne se fera pas toute seule !! hurla la femme, une veine gonflée sur sa tempe.

- Oui, tout de suite… »

Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'elle était blessée ou le faisait-elle exprès ?! A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une preuve d'amour de la part de sa patronne. Mais après tout, l'espoir fait vivre… Sakura eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une main s'abattre sur sa joue avant d'être brutalement entraînée à l'intérieur de force. Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez enduré…

« Tout de suite qui ?! beugla-t-elle de plus belle.

- Aika-sama…

- C'est mieux comme cela… Ce soir, tu seras privée de nourriture ! déclara la maîtresse de maison, satisfaite de l'autorité dont elle faisait preuve sur la jeune fille.

- Comme si ça changeait grand-chose…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Malheureusement pour l'adolescente, Aika l'entendit. La main s'éleva une nouvelle fois pour finir sa course sur sa joue encore rouge et endolorie.

« Petite peste…, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Redoutant une nouvelle gifle, elle se dégagea de l'emprise du « monstre » et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une pile d'assiettes toutes aussi sales les unes que les autres semblaient l'attendre sur le meuble à côté du grand lavabo avec un sourire malveillant. Sa vie était un véritable enfer…

Sa besogne terminée, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, épuisée. Soudain, la jeune fille sursauta. Quelque chose de glacé s'était emparé de ses épaules, elle n'osa se retourner en reconnaissant la forme d'une main, de crainte de rencontrer la personne qu'elle redoutait le plus parmi ses maîtres.

« Sakura…, lui susurra une voix grave qu'elle avait détesté dès le premier jour où elle avait posé les pieds dans cette maison, car elle trahissait le désir qu'éprouvait son possesseur pour sa chair.

- Keishi-sama…, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en dégageant brusquement la main de son épaule.

- Hn… Toujours aussi agressive, Saki…, constata-t-il en lui caressant la joue. »

Sakura se retourna vivement à ce contact et se retrouva nez à nez dudit « Keishi-sama ». Il était le fils de Aika et de Takeru. Son corps musclé et son visage fin dévoilaient une immense confiance en lui et ses capacités. Il possédait des yeux verts et des cheveux bleu foncé qui faisaient fondre toutes les filles du quartier. Mais Sakura elle, le connaissait et ne se laissait duper par son visage d'ange… Celui-ci affichait d'ailleurs un sourire mielleux que la fleur perçut aussitôt comme une menace. Ses craintes se révélèrent exactes lorsqu'il prit subitement possession de ses lèvres. Le temps de réflexion passé, elle se retira brutalement, sentant la main de l'adolescent effleurer ses cuisses dans le but d'aller plus loin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à embrasser la jeune fille, une voix stridente provenant du salon retentit dans tout le manoir :

« Sakura ! »

La concernée poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire victorieux, destiné à son maître, s'afficha alors sur son visage angélique, heureuse de voir le visage furieux de son bourreau. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut rejoindre la source de la voix, qui n'était autre que la maîtresse de maison en personne, une main retint son bras. Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver en face de Keishi qui arborait maintenant un sourire carnassier.

« Tu m'appartiens… Et un jour ou l'autre, je t'aurais… corps… et âme… »

Il avait soufflé ces deux derniers mots dans l'oreille de Sakura, la faisant inconsciemment frissonner. « Corps… et âmes… », ces deux mots s'entrechoquaient dans la tête de Sakura.

« Ne l'oublie jamais… »

Horrifiée à cette idée, elle ne sentit même pas le dernier baiser que lui donna Keishi avant de s'éclipser de la pièce, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, content de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur la jeune fille. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur d'en face, celle-ci indiquait neuf heures pile. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte coulissante de la cuisine, une voix hystérique s'insurgea.

« Sakura !! Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, tu auras ce que tu mérites !! »

Sakura soupira de lassitude et se pressa devant sa maîtresse.

« Hai, Aika-sama ?

- As-tu fini de laver la vaisselle ?!

- Hai…

- Ah, il était temps ! J'ai cru que tu allais prendre toute la journée juste pour quelques assiettes, tellement tu travailles lentement… Petite incapable… Tiens, voilà l'argent des courses. Va enfiler ta robe de marché ! Et ne traîne pas en chemin…, la prévint-elle, le regard mauvais. »

La fleur de cerisier s'empara de la monnaie qu'elle lui tendait et partit revêtir ladite robe dans sa chambre qui se trouvait au grenier. Elle profita de ce court moment pour enrouler un morceau de linge sur son bras gauche et un autre sur sa jambe droite. Les blessures ne saignaient plus, mais mieux valait-il être prudente… L'adolescente jeta un bref coup d'œil au seul morceau du grand miroir sculpté qui avait survécu au temps. Aucun des hématomes n'avaient atteint son visage. Satisfaite, elle se hâta vers la sortie.

En refermant les grilles, elle respira un bon coup et se détendit. Un coup d'œil à sa robe suffit à la dégoûtée encore plus de cette femme immonde. Quand elle sortait au marché, elle se devait de faire croire qu'elle faisait « partie de la famille », car elle travaillait au noir... Ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, car elle ne savait pas où elle pourrait habiter en cas de fuite. Mais le principal obstacle à une éventuelle fugue restait tout de même la feuille qui montrait qu'elle avait été adoptée par sa « mère ». Cette maison était un vrai cauchemar…

Elle se mit en route et arriva enfin au marché de son quartier. Progressant au milieu des stands, elle s'arrêtait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, profitant du moment propice où le marchand regardait ailleurs pour voler quelques aliments en plus que ceux qu'elle avait déjà payé pour le repas de ses maîtres. L'adolescente agissait ainsi depuis qu'elle habitait cette maison, car elle savait qu'ils ne prendraient pas la peine de la nourrir. Elle était devenue experte en la matière et ne s'était jamais fait pincer.

Malheureusement pour elle, il y a un début à tout…

Passant outre la douleur qui élançait sa jambe, Sakura se faufilait aisément entre les étalages, cherchant une quelconque brèche qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper du flot de personnes qui déambulaient autour d'elle, car elle avait trouvé tous les aliments nécessaires à la préparation d'un merveilleux festin digne d'une merveilleuse famille qui n'existait malheureusement pas…

Mais un objet scintillant attira subitement son regard. Cette chose sortait de la poche d'un passant qui s'était arrêté, captivé par une des nombreuses échoppes. Elle s'approcha, intriguée. Une montre en or… Ces trucs-là valaient une fortune… Comment le savait-elle ? C'est simple, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle volait ce genre de bibelots… Elle n'en était pas très fière, mais après tout, ces gens avaient bien assez d'argent comme cela, ce n'était sûrement pas une petite babiole comme celle-là qui allait leur faire défaut… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

La fleur de cerisier s'approcha furtivement de sa victime. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle tendit sa main et…

« Au voleur !!! »

Sakura retira vivement sa main. Son cœur battait à tout rompre… Ça y est, le moment était venu… Cette fois, elle ne s'en sortirait pas… Ses membres se crispèrent, elle se voyait déjà au commissariat, un vieil homme la questionnant à sa gauche, tandis qu'à sa droite, sa « mère » la fusillait du regard. Elle soupira et releva la tête, une lueur de détermination dansante dans ses iris émeraude. Depuis quand se laissait-elle abattre aussi facilement ? Elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser attraper sans réagir…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, une scène la stoppa net, captivant ainsi son attention.

« N… Non, je ne… ne vous volais p… pas ! se défendit une voix timide, qui d'après Sakura devait appartenir à une fille de son âge. »

Alors ce n'était pas elle, mais cette fille aux étranges cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, qui s'était fait prendre. Enfin, étrange, elle pouvait parler elle, avec ses cheveux roses… Mais le plus déconcertant pour Sakura, c'était ses yeux : blancs nacrés. Ils étaient magnifiques… Bref, la voleuse se tenait devant un homme imposant, une barbe broussailleuse et un regard qui en disait long sur son état de fureur déjà avancé.

La fleur se décontracta, heureuse de ne pas avoir été attrapée. Mais un pincement serra son cœur en observant de nouveau l'altercation qui se déroulait devant elle. Si elle s'était trouvée à la place de sa camarade de vole, elle aurait probablement aimé obtenir de l'aide de quelqu'un pour s'en sortir… Oui, elle se devait d'agir, sinon elle ne pourrait se regarder encore une seule fois dans une glace… Même si c'était quelque chose de stupide, elle le ferait…La fille aux cheveux roses pénétra dans la mare de gens qui entouraient les deux protagonistes et, lorsqu'elle fut au bien au centre et que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur elle, Sakura saisit l'objet des mains de la fille et lui chuchota, pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Cours… »

Et, chose encore plus stupide, elle se mit à courir, croyant échapper à son sort, un sourire aux lèvres en inscrivant dans un coin de sa tête, le regard mi-étonné, mi-reconnaissant de la fille aux yeux blancs.

« Hé, toi là ! Reviens tout de suite !! » beugla l'homme volé, encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. (Si c'est possible bien sûr…)

Elle se retourna, la fille s'était enfuie, elle en fut soulagée… mais pour elle, c'était pas gagné, bien loin de là : l'homme s'était lancé à sa poursuite, fou et rouge de rage, avec quelques uns de ses amis, tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée… Elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans de telles situations… Mais bon, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, elle courrait vite…

Malheureusement, un détail s'était momentanément caché dans un coin brumeux de son esprit : elle était blessée à la jambe gauche. La douleur qui traversa sa jambe droite le lui rappela de manière assez brutale.

« Et merde…, souffla-t-elle au moment où son corps heurta durement le sol froid. »

Son amie la malchance ne la laisserait donc jamais souffler… Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle toujours sur elle, pauvre âme innocente… Enfin, là… Il fallait l'avouer, elle l'avait plutôt provoquée, mais quand même…

Elle se retourna, analysant rapidement la situation, l'œil critique. A ce moment-là, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça… En effet, les trois hommes qui la coursaient n'étaient plus qu'à deux minuscules petits mètres d'elle. Fichue, elle était fichue… Un sourire se dessina pourtant sur ses lèvres roses. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal… Rien ne pouvait être pire que sa situation actuelle… Elle ferma les yeux, sereine, redoutant tout de même légèrement le choc qui allait suivre…

Curieusement, celui-ci semblait vouloir se faire attendre. Non mais c'était bien le moment… Elle s'y était résignée, alors autant que ça aille vite…

Un bourdonnement captura son attention, ce qui fit cesser l'indignation qui s'immisçait sournoisement dans son esprit. Elle tendit l'oreille. Comme il devenait de plus en plus bruyant, elle n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître le vrombissement d'une moto. Sakura se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, intriguée. En se retournant, elle aperçut avec étonnement que quatre motos effectuaient un cercle parfait autour de ces poursuivants, entraînant un nuage de poussière à leur suite. Elle afficha un air désabusé.

« Ça s'est fait…»

Enfermé dans un scepticisme le plus total, elle ne remarqua même pas l'ombre qui s'était discrètement glissée dans son dos. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la ramenant subitement à la réalité. Blasée, elle n'en tint pas compte, se demandant si aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule au moins une fois dans la journée… Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être en danger… Elle fit volte-face, résolue à se laisser faire…

Mais elle fut surprise de constater que son « ennemi » n'était autre que la fille aux yeux nacrés de tout à l'heure. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus prit la parole :

« Euh, tu… Je… Enfin, merci de… de m'avoir aidée, mais maintenant, c'est…c'est à moi de le faire ! »

Sakura souffla un faible « Merci… » à sa sauveuse et s'en alla rejoindre le pays des songes, affaiblie par la blessure de sa jambe qui s'était ouverte suite à sa chute…

* * *

Kakyo est une ville complètement inventée...

Premier chapitre bouclé !!

Reviews ?


End file.
